Runaway
by Darkheart Orion
Summary: A 14yearold discovers he has powers and joins the Teen Titans...and love blossoms in unexpected places...Pairings inside Rated for safety
1. School Time

**Runaway**

By (This name has been blocked out for internet safety reasons) alias Darkheart Orion/Heart of the Light

**Hey everyone, Darkheart/HOTL here!**

**Kalan: And his thinking machine…**

**Shut it Kay…**

**Kalan: It's KALAN! K-A-L-A-N!**

**(manages to stuff Kalan in the nearest cupboard) Sorry 'bout that, my muse can be a bit annoying at times… Anyway…**

**Kalan: (in a muffled voice) Get to the point… (in a not so muffled voice) AAAAAAAAAA! RATS! GET THEM OFF!**

**Ya look like a green rat anyway… Moving along, this WILL get completed (unlike my LAST story which turned out to be a flop… ) and it features ME a year older with what I wish was my name… Ray Saunders! Oh, and in this story Jinx quit the HIVE academy and joined the Titans… and Cyborg found Terra an antidote (from what I've heard she got turned to stone). Pairings of all kinds are mentioned below including hatreds and friendships.**

**Pairings:**

**Relationships: RobinxStarfire, Beast BoyxRaven around Chapter 5 titled Why Ray Can't Swim, CyborgxJinx, BeexSpeedy, AqualadxOC, RayxTerra. Possibly more later.**

**Hatreds: Robin-Slade, Ray-HIVE, Jinx-HIVE, Starfire-Blackfire, Cyborg-Brother Blood, Raven-Trigon, Beast Boy-Adonis, Terra-Slade…and Aqualad-Fish Tacos. I had to put it in…**

**Friendships: Robin/Starfire/Cyborg/Jinx/Raven/Beast Boy/Ray/Terra… and… umm… I runned out… ehehe… Oh yeah, Titans/Titans East!**

**I might need help with the fight scenes and mushy romance bits so…in your reviews if ya want the job, write a short fight or romance scene in your review. The winners will be named in Chapter 4, cuz the real mushy bits start after Chapter 5…okies?**

**Kalan: (is running around screaming)**

**(presses button marked "Kalan's safety measures")**

**Kalan: (is suddenly suspended in a net 5 feet off the ground) Phew…**

**Here we go!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: School Time…Hoo Boy…**

Ray Saunders was an average 14-year-old high-schooler… with, surprise surprise, a wish to have powers and join the Teen Titans. He wanted to be able to control the power of fire. Not really surprising, considering that his hair was always styled up like a flame and his favourite colour was red…He also had a big problem at school. Sure he was a great artist, but he used his talents in the wrong way – like the doodling incident during an essay last year. He was drawing battle scenes of the Titans against Slade all through his workbooks – when he was supposed to be doing a 5-page essay on the rubber tree. As a result, he had detention for a month. **(A/N: Ouch.) **But this time…well, never daydream in Mr. Kell's history class during a lesson.

"Ray…this is the last straw…you are heading straight for Mr. Buris's office!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" replied Ray, his voice positively dripping sarcasm.

"And when you get back, you'll write a 7-page essay on the war of 1812 and the World Wars."

The colour drained from Ray's face – he didn't know anything about anything Mr. Kell asked him to write except they were developing weapons in case of WWIII.

**5 minutes later…**

"**RAY, THIS IS THE 10TH TIME THIS WEEK YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE! WHAT IS IT THIS TIME, IGNORING MR. KELL IN HISTORY CLASS AGAIN? WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?"**

Ray's ears were ringing after that one, but he ignored it and listened to Mr. Buris (aka the principal/Mr. Butthead), becoming slightly angry.

"You're always taking it easy, not a care in the world…ignoring everything except your friends…"

"And do you know why I do that? It's because it seems the only purpose of this place is to bore us out of our minds! So stop talking about me like I'm an IGNORANT THREE-YEAR-OLD!"

Suddenly Ray's hand burst into flames, but he couldn't feel a thing…his dream was coming true – _he could control fire._ He pointed his burning hand at the now terrified principal…and said one sentence before leaving…

"Watch who you're talking to…or you won't talk at all."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow…this turned out better than I thought.**

**Kalan: Um…Dark…the rats are…building a tower…the one at the top has a knife…**

**Better get him down and out so he'll shut up…R&R and Ja Ne!**


	2. Joining and Toy Troubles

**Hey everyone, Dark here with the second chapter of---**

**Kalan/Dave: (are running away from an army of knife-wielding rats) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ooookay…Anyway, in this chapter we see a sort of Bionicle/Teen Titans crossover…meaning Ray brings his Bionicle collection to the Tower and gets Cyborg to put a tiny motor on each piece. Don't try it at home. This is Chapter 2 of the story Runaway!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Joining the Titans and Toy Troubles**

Ray rocketed across Jump City with one thought burned into his mind: Get to the Titan's Tower. Once he landed and went out of Pyro mode, as he decided to call it, he walked over to the door, but before he could even knock, a green head popped out.

"Hey, how'd you get here?"

"I flew here. Anyway, I was wondering if I could join the Teen Titans…"

"Hang on…" Beast Boy flipped his communicator and spoke into it.

"Robin, there's a 14-year-old here at the door. Says he flew here."

A voice crackled to life on the communicator. "Coming down…"

15 seconds later, Robin popped into view. "So you want to join the Titans, huh? Well, you're gonna need powers or some way to help us…"

"Just watch." replied Ray calmly, and with that, he went Pyro mode. A target popped up behind him and he burned it to ash without even looking. "Think I can join now?"

Beast Boy was staring, slack jawed, drooling, at his powers. Robin accepted Ray's offer to join and gave him a new superhero alias: Blaze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray arrived at his house right on 3pm, Beast Boy following to help with his luggage. His mother was in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going to go get my things."

"Why? Is it some sort of school trip?"

"No, I'm taking my stuff to my new home…the Titan's Tower."

"WHAT!"

Ray showed her just why he was joining; he powered his hand up with flames, then created a flaming orb around himself.

"Oh my…" She fainted. **(A/N: Oops. Ray's gotta watch what he's doing.)**

"We'd better get my stuff…follow me." Beast Boy followed Ray to the highest room in the house (They didn't have an attic) and they ended up making several return trips, with both of them carrying Ray's Bionicle collection the last trip since it was so big. **(A/N: Yes, my collection is THAT big.) **God knows how they managed to fit it in the elevator…or how they got in themselves with that much space taken up. As soon as Cyborg saw the container, he immediately scooted over and asked Ray what was inside it.

"My…Bionicle…collection…" Ray panted before collapsing. When he got back up, Cyborg was no longer standing there alone, but he had a giant container on either side of him just as big as Ray's.

"BB and I have a collection just as big each!"

Beast Boy then clambered out from behind Ray's case, also panting.

"Well, if you want, I can show you how to make some of my creations…like this!"

**Half an hour later…**

"Phew…that's all the pieces…Got the pieces you need? Okay…"

**5 minutes later…**

"…then attach the battleaxe head to the end of the spear and…finished!"

They had created a Toa so powerful, so deadly that, given the chance, it could decimate armies… **(A/N: …but currently it only has enough power to decimate Ray's pillow…)** Toa Akirinua. **(A/N: I actually created this Bionicle out of Toa Irinui and Toa Norik, and stuck the spinner thingies together to make a shield! Me clevah!)**

"Oooh…" Cyborg and BB said in unison. Suddenly, Cyborg had an idea!

"Hey, how 'bout I hotwire every piece in your collection so they can do this?" A button popped out of his hand, he pressed it and…

**CRASH!**

…it ran into the wall, breaking back up into pieces.

"Aw man!"

BB and Ray were rolling around on the floor laughing their butts off…when flames shot out of Ray's mouth, connecting with the green teen's backside, which sent him on a screaming rampage to the bathroom.

"Oops…"

There was a fragile silence that lasted for about 3 seconds before it was Cy's turn to laugh, and Ray joined in. Ray agreed to let Cyborg hotwire his collection.

Later that night, in the closet, several squeaky voices could be heard, then a clattering, then every Bionicle ever built with instructions, led by Akirinua, tumbled out of the closet with a crash…which woke up Ray.

**5 seconds later…**

"EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Half the windows in the Tower shattered, then the other half were engulfed in black energy and soon followed. Ray was running screaming from a small army of plastic robots, and then Cyborg soon met the same fate…and eventually Beast Boy, whose collection was also hotwired, was racing away from another army.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Kalan/Dave: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Before…(pant)we go…(pant)I want to…(pant)say thanks…(pant)to my ONLY reviewer…Bye…(is poked in the butt by a knife)YEOW!**


	3. Dates and Discovery

**Hey everyone…ow…(is pulling needles out of his butt)…Dana is the muse who deals with the mushy stuff, and…ow…has an affinity for arrows…(view switches to a trash can leaking blood with rat tails hanging out, then switches back)…she's not just out here to deal with the rats…ow…she's also out because all the Titans are going out with each other…except Aqualad, Mas y Menos (who won't make an appearance in the story because I can't speak Spanish, so they'll just have a real bad case of the flu) and Ray. The couples dating are as mentioned in the first chapter: RobinxStarfire, BBxRaven, CyxJinx, BeexSpeedy. Ray also discovers and releases Terra from her stone prison.**

**Dana: He's gonna need a fair bit of help in the near future…and Ray probably will too…**

**Yeah, here's a tip: never fight Plasmus with fire…ow…here's chapter 3…oh, and AdventureQuest is © Artix Entertainment.**

**8A8**

**Chapter 3: Dates and Discovery**

It had been 3 days since the "Robots Gone Wild" incident, and many talents had been discovered, including that Ray had a death glare surpassing even Raven's, he could beat Cyborg, BB AND Robin in a 1-on-3 tag team challenge on Super Ninja Fury 2: Samurai Revenge without a scratch, he was a better cook than anyone on the team and he was brave enough to try some of Starfire's alien recipes, which, strangely enough, were deliciously addictive. He was home alone tonight however, and he was bored. He didn't want to play GameStation, because it would probably aggravate his headache (which he got after being shoved through a wall for playing a prank on Raven with BB), and there's only so many times you can level up in AdventureQuest before getting bored. He was about to head off to bed when…

_Help! Anyone!_

Curious, Ray followed the seemingly telepathic message to an underground cavern. At the far side was the source of the message; a statue. The statue called out again.

_Are you one of the Titans? Can you help release me?_

"I'll try…" Ray tried and tried for ages, using everything he could think of, from his powers to an ordinary hammer and chisel. He was about to give up when he heard a repeated whisper in his mind…

_Isarosikamenohurisanisarosikamenohurisanisarosikamenohurisan isarosikamenohurisan…_

Suddenly, a flaming hammer appeared in his hand. He tried hitting the statue with it…and the statue crumbled before his eyes. In its place was a blonde-haired teenager wearing a strange blue suit. She spoke.

"Thanks for freeing me. My name's Terra, by the way. Um…can you get this thing off me? I think the canisters are what keep this in place…"

In an instant, the hammer changed to a knife, and the canisters were gushing steam. When Ray could finally see, he immediately wished he couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't wearing anything underneath that thing!"

"Ehehe…sorry…"

"Just take my jacket." Ray slipped his jacked off and tossed it to the shivering girl. "So you're Terra, eh? Your old room's right across from mine. I think everything's still in there. Oh yeah, I'm Ray."

"Nice to meet you. So you can control fire?" Ray nodded. "I can control something too…watch…" Terra closed her eyes, and several pebbles started bouncing around the room, their journey stopping after ricocheting off Ray's forehead several times. "Oops, sorry. Er…I forgot where my room is. Can you take me?" Ray led the way with Terra following, still shaking dust out of her hair.

**2 hours later…**

The dating couples finally arrived back at the tower. Starfire and Robin only made it to the elevator before passing out, Raven and Beast Boy managed to get into the elevator before collapsing, and Cyborg ended up carrying a sleeping Jinx into the tower. When he got to the main room, however, he was so shocked he dropped is load; Ray was so tired that he'd collapsed into his potatoes and gravy (the rest of the food had been eaten) and sitting at the table, stuffing her face was…

"**TERRA!"**

**8A8**

**Sorry this took so long…Well, seeya! Oh, and I'd also recommend the Talon series (Sly Cooper section) and both THE CHEAT CODE stories (Kingdom Hearts). R&R and goodbye!**


End file.
